Réponses aux reviews!
by Annily
Summary: Il s'agit simplement d'une fenêtre permettant aux reviewers de retrouver plus facilement les réponses à leurs commentaires


**Réponses aux reviews !**

_J'ai trouvé plus simple de créer une nouvelle 'fenêtre' afin de pouvoir réunir toutes mes réponses aux commentaires que chacun me laisse pour l'une ou l'autre de mes histoires, étant donné que je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de répondre directement à la personne, c'est à dire sous la review-même..._

* * *

_**Loupiotte125**_ : Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review, qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai écrit un second texte-poème, bien qu'assez différent de celui-ci, il y a quelques temps… Je le posterai plus tard, et si tu repasses dans le coin et que tu décides d'y jeter un œil, j'espère qu'il te plaira…^^

* * *

_**Kitsu**_ : merci pour cette nouvelle review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu continues de suivre mon histoire, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite... Concernant la romance, il y en aura une... oui et non! leur relation évoluera certes, mais de manière assez particulière, et ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite (il s'en passera des choses avant que Rogue ne commence à considérer Annily d'une manière déjà moins agressive...^^) A bientôt!

* * *

_**Missterre**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que mes premiers chapitres ont accroché ton intérêt! J'espère que les prochains seront à la hauteur de tes attentes... Pour le moment j'ai plusieurs chapitres tout prêts pour un post, puis quelques uns en attente de correction, ensuite il faudra que je reprenne la plume, et malheureusement je manque de plus en plus de temps pour ça (bien que l'inspiration soit toujours (ou presque) au rendez-vous). Mais je compte bien terminer cette histoire, car j'ai déjà concocté la fin dans ma tête, et cette histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur! Pour répondre à ta question, en effet la relation entre Rogue et Annily va évoluer, mais j'espère ne pas tomber dans le cliché d'un Rogue amoureux qui devient extraordinaire, etc... Je trouve que ça ne colle absolument pas au personnage, et je suis en préparation d'une "relation" plus ou moins particulière et pour le moins complexe. A suivre...^^ Et à bientôt je l'espère ^^

* * *

_**Jehn **_: Je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon histoire ait fini par accrocher ton regard un peu plus qu'en diagonale ^^ Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, des héroïnes débarquant à Poudlard avec des caractéristiques particulières, avec un Rogue pas franchement sympathique avec elles, il y en a eu pas mal. Mais j'ai commencé cette histoire avant de connaître l'univers des roguefictions, et j'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas tomber dans le cliché, et surtout de ne pas dénaturer le personnage de Rogue! Il est vrai que le Rogue de Rowling est moins violent (tu n'es pas la première à m'en faire la remarque, et j'en suis consciente), mais pour mon histoire j'ai besoin qu'il extériorise certains de ses ressentis. J'espère malgré tout que la suite te plaira! A bientôt, et merci beaucoup pour tes remarques!

* * *

_**Jehn **_: J'ai toujours aimé les voyages dans le temps ; surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un retour dans le passé, parce que la personne qui voyage a toujours quelque chose à apprendre à ceux qui la découvrent... et inversement, d'ailleurs ^^ Concernant Rogue, pour le moment je ne trouve pas trop difficile de rester dans le personnage de JKR, tant qu'il reste exécrable (son habitude, quoi ^^). C'est lorsque j'approfondirai davantage le personnage et sa relation avec Annily, que tout ça va devenir un peu plus délicat pour moi... Merci pour cette nouvelle review!

* * *

_**Aleesha **_: Je te remercie pour ta review! et tu as peut être raison pour mes phrases trop longues, car tu n'es pas la seule à m'en avoir fait la remarque! J'essaye cependant d'y faire plus attention au fur et à mesure que mon histoire avance. J'espère que la suite te plaira!

* * *

**_The Lord of Poets_** : Bonjour! pardonne-moi, je réponds bien tard à ta review... Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai écrit ce poème... Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin, j'étais plongée dans mes cours en vue de mes partiels, et mon esprit s'est mis à vagabonder dans le monde de Harry Potter avec de grandes envies d'évasion. Et voilà, c'est ainsi que ce texte est né, comme ça, sur un coup de tête à l'esprit rêveur ^^ Pour ce qui est de certains mots dont tu as noté les répétitions, non ce n'était pas volontaire, pour être honnête j'ai publié ce texte pratiquement tel quel après une relecture seulement, sachant qu'il s'agissait de mon premier ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ce commentaire ^^

* * *

**_Lady'Athena-M_** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au coeur! j'ai écrit deux autres textes dans le même style, je les publierai bientôt, cela me ferait plaisir que tu me donnes ton avis ^^

* * *

_**xxxhermyxxx**_ : Merci merci! quelle review élogieuse, que j'ai eu un très grand plaisir de découvrir! cela me touche que tu aies autant apprécié mes chapitres! Concernant Rogue, je sens la justesse de tes remarques ; tu n'es pas la première à me signaler l'exagération du caractère de Rogue ; j'avoue l'avoir fait sciemment, je me suis toujours dit que la méfiance, l'angoisse et la haine ne pouvaient pas indéfiniment le laisser imperturbable... (il n'est d'ailleurs pas toujours maître de ses émotions en présence d'Harry ^^) Pour répondre avec certaines de tes questions, non, ses bribes de souvenirs ne sont pas falsifiés, et oui, mon héroïne a bien un rapport avec le bébé des Centaures... Mais je ne répondrai pas à plus! ^^ La suite viendra, mais pas aussi rapidement que ceux qui me lisent le souhaiteraient, car il m'est malheureusement difficile de concilier mon travail de thèse et l'écriture de mon histoire... Mais elle viendra avec son lot de réponses, promis! Encore merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant!

* * *

**_Mathou_** : Merci pour ce chaleureux commentaire! je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'aient plu! j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite...^^ En revanche, tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience, la suite n'arrivera pas aussi que tu l'espères, car j'ai du mal en ce moment à continuer mon histoire tout en me concentrant sur l'écriture de ma thèse. J'espère cependant ne pas te perdre en tant que lectrice (ou bien serait-ce lecteur? ^^)

* * *

_**xxxHermyxxx**_ : Quelle superbe et longue review! merci beaucoup! je suis vraiment flattée et sincèrement touchée que cela te plaise autant! Concernant le passé d'Annily, ne t'en fais pas il n'est pas si hors d'atteinte que ça...^^ Pour ce qui est de Severus, j'ai moi aussi tendance à l'idéaliser, même si j'ai intégré cette "violence" qui ne lui est pas spécialement propre, mais je te rassure, il va se calmer par la suite... Il aura malgré tout du mal à pointer le bout du nez de sa "gentillesse", indéfiniment cachée derrière ce haut et épais mur de froideur, mais il finira bien par être touché par cette pauvre jeune femme qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne (en revanche, je ne sais pas quand moi-même, il faudra que je commence à y réfléchir... Il y a encore bien des points que je n'ai pas fini d'éclaircir, mais tout viendra en son temps ;) Encore merci merci pour cette review! à bientôt ^^


End file.
